User blog:Kltt05/CWA Tribute
Hey guys. As you all know, Clone Wars Adventures is shutting down on March 31st. The game has changed my life and made it more interesting in many ways. I have met awesome people, fought epic battles, and completed so many activities! Linked here are tributes, accomplishments, memories, etc on CWA Veterens Wiki if you would love to see my full CWA life.. Enjoy! ;') Interaction with Other Players Before I get started, I would like to explain what in the world this is. This is a list of ALL the CWA players that I have met. I will go in and write a paragrah about what they meant to me, honestly. So, please enjoy! *Chase Powerslot - One of my CLOSEST friends of all time. Chase was my first Squad Leader when Squads first came out in CWA. I made a Squad named Guardians Of The Jedi, but I deleted it a week after I made it. I joined Chase's Squad elite squade. Sure, we weren't the most popular or experience but we both enjoyed our small Squad. I was General. It is a HUGE shame that Chase and I could not keep in touch after CWA had it's sunset. I will never forget Chase being one of my first friends on CWA. *Helm Gronova - First time we met, Helm BEGGED me for clone gear, I believe. I said no and he continued on asking until I said, "i reported you" This killed Helm. I lied (Wow) and said that everytime I reported him he could be banned for two months. He kept talking and I kept reporting him. I demanded him to stop speaking to me and eventually said, "when you go offline you will be banned for nine months" He then went offline. The next day, he came on and he said, "IM NOT BANNED." From that point on we began to talk, at first it was rude things, but we began to bond and eventually became very good friends. It saddens me that we cannot keep in touch anymore. *Jacen GhostArx *Dirk Wampaflash (Dirk Wampaflash44) *Misty Lightcrystal *Davin Warnde *(Davin Warnde's sister in real life) *Kelly Shadowtower *Dyyz Shadowtower *Narukota Warrior *Leshaak Larcon *Rio Ice (Bardock Reed or Join Canario) *Galen Neeligroam *Master Steve *Lenn Bladeraider (Lenn Hatchseeker) *Boba Siderazor *Vergo (Darth Phantasm) *Stormfly *Sharkie (Commando Sharkie) *Brea Sideshine *commander coil *Hyuga Keto (Heero) *Soso (Neyo Ware) *Luke Polarblazer *Chaz Wolf *Orange Magmafreezer (Orange Crushh) *Stardust Galaxyblade *Jacob Bladestorm (Kit Almighty) *Danz Surfaceturner (Rick Lightsider) *Night Lion *Sara Joe *Vec (Vann Venom) *Riley Forger *CT0099 Arrow *Zaalbar Tokocharger *Legolas Blackblood (Wren Shadow or Cassius Shadow) *Buggy *Aarok Bactamark (Aarok Cutless) *Trooper Rusher *Stephano *Kyp Durk *Sgt Meks *Garrett EmeraldStrike (FieldMarshall Garret) *Bant Starhusker *Xendor Scragesniper *Skeeto Transmark *Bloom Fireheart *Kelso (Count Catchem) *Veyron (General Bacon) *Sigma Sage *Rexs Heart *Caboose Larcon *Willis Dawnrunner *Andrew Butlerz *Luke Shadowdust66 *Rin ThaWarrior (Rinneh Falconsniper) *Captain Eel *King ioncharger *Danny Megaslicer *Vilim Goldrocket *Kardra Xenospawn *Severin Fang Category:Blog posts